Naked Lover
by ladyinblue6
Summary: Jacob's working on the Rabbit when he gets a pleasant surprise from his girlfriend, Sarah. Smut for my Beta-ee.


**This is for my first fanfic friend, Sarah! I'm Betaing her story, The Disconcerting Facts, and she's under my favourite author's list as SarahMarieCullen.**

**Cheers, Sarah! Here's your long-awaited JacobxSarah one-shot!**

* * *

The transmission had literally dropped out of the Rabbit this weekend while I was chopping donuts with Embry and Quil. There were pieces of metal on the road where the Rabbit suddenly stopped.

Fuck, did that ever make me mad.

It was almost too dark to keep working on the Rabbit anyway. I'd have to finish it tomorrow.

I wiped my hands with my rag and put my tools away.

I looked at my poor Rabbit. One more look and then I'd be done.

I laid down on my rolly board and slid under the car one last time to check everything before I called it quite for the night.

I heard a crash in the shop.

"Embry," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "How many times have I told you not to touch my damn tools?"

Then "Embry" sat down on my hips, straddling.

"Oh, it's not Embry," a sexy voice cooed as her hand lifted my white muscle shirt slightly.

I smiled when I realized it was my girlfriend, Sarah. I didn't think she'd come here so late.

I rolled out from underneath the car, holding her tiny hips in place over mine as my cock got hard beneath her.

Sarah smiled down at me, her grey eyes twinkling with mischief. She was wearing coveralls, something that she never did while she was with me in the shop.

"What are you doin' here, babe?" I asked her with a grin.

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd surprise you."

I pulled her close to me. "This is the best thing that's happened to me all day."

She ran her hand through my chaotic wolf hair before planting a kiss on my jaw.

She continued sucking at my skin while my hands roamed her body. But it was a bit hard to do while she was wearing these huge coveralls.

"What's with the coveralls," I murmured as her lips touched my Adam's apple.

She looked up at me with a sly grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

She kissed me hard on the mouth, her tongue immediately invading my mouth violently. My body responded enthusiastically as she quickly removed my muscle shirt and undid my belt. I kicked off my runners and I heard her flip-flops clap against the ground.

I undid the zipper of her coveralls without breaking our rhythm. I brushed my hand up the middle of her body, finding absolutely no clothing underneath.

I broke away abruptly, looking at Sarah's body and finding her completely naked underneath the coveralls.

"Sarah?" I asked her in shock.

She blushed and looked down. "You told me that the sexiest thing a girl could do for you would be to show up wearing nothing but coveralls." She looked at me through her eyelashes innocently.

I groaned, my eyes closing in lust. "Fuck, Sarah, this is so beyond hot."

Her mouth was on mine again, and I jarred her lips apart with my tongue, easily dominating her strength. My hands slipped Sarah's arms out of the coveralls so that we were both topless now.

My large hands easily cupped her breasts, kneading them to make her moan in my mouth. Jesus, I had a perfect girlfriend.

My fingers rolled each nipple between my fingers, getting her to squirm on top of my erection. I could smell her strong arousal.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and buried it in her chest, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there as my hands dragged their way down to cup her bare ass underneath her coveralls.

Her fingers laced themselves in my hair, tugging at it roughly as she moaned my name over and over, just how I liked it best.

My tongue flicked out to drag over her marbled nipple, making her gasp and shudder with pleasure. I knew Sarah well enough to understand what pushed her buttons.

Sarah raked her clawed nails down my back, making me shiver with pleasure.

I slid my right hand underneath her body, my forefinger dragging along her wet slit. She gasped, her fingers digging into my back, nearly drawing blood.

I teased her with my fingers, just barely dipping into her core. Her hips bucked into my hand, forcing my middle and forefinger to get buried deep inside her. She squirmed and gasped, "Oh, God!" while my thumb brushed against her clit.

My fingers pumped in and out of her, causing her inner walls to tighten around me. She was so close, but I wanted to be inside here when she came.

"Take your coveralls off," I growled.

Sarah moaned. "Just hurry, for Christ's sake!"

We quickly shed the rest of our clothes and Sarah straddled me once again, this time getting directly on my hard cock.

"Good Lord and apples," she gasped as I moved her hips gently, finding that sweet spot deep inside her.

Then I let Sarah take the reigns. She grabbed onto the Rabbit's fender and began bouncing up and down on top of me, giving me a great view of her perfect tits.

"Cum for me, baby," I murmured.

I felt her insides clamp down on me again. I thrust into her a couple more times before she screamed bloody murder, making me cum right after.

Sarah collapsed on my sweaty chest, breathing deeply.

I ran my fingers through her hair gently, silently thanking her for taking my mind off my car.

I kissed her forehead. "Love you, Sarah."

"Love you too, Jake," she murmured against my chest.

* * *

**There's a boy I know in my area that thinks that this situation would be the hottest thing in the world to ever happen to him, and I thought Jacob might like somethin' like that too, so I ran with it. Hell, if a guy showed up at my shop while I was working on machinery with nothing on but coveralls, that mother fucker would be jumped in a second! That's so damn hot!**

**So, if there are any hot men out there willing to come to Saskatchewan tomorrow while I'm helping my dad seed, gimme your e-mail address and we'll make arrangements. Ha. JUST KIDDING.**

**But, anyway. Sarah requested this WAY WAY WAY back in October, when I finally got ten watchers on dA, and yeah. I finally finished it! I hope you liked it!**

**Review? Maybe? Please?**


End file.
